The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to presentations.
Presentations may be used to educate and teach colleagues, students, and customers, in order to explain core concepts and to often sell ideas, visions or products. As such, presentations have become a key task and key competency. For example, employees of many companies may invest a large amount of time in creating (and iteratively refining), often slide-based, presentations. Therefore, over time, people may generate a large collection of presentation material. As such, hundreds or even thousands of presentation files, each comprised of dozens of single slides, may occupy their hard drives.